Welcome to the Playground
by HeraldWasington
Summary: Following the USS Kronan's launch and almost utter defeat at the Regulus Gunnery Range, Daniels pops in, madness ensures and Mirror Leeta decides half the house isn't worthy of her presence. (A novelisation of Temporal Reckoning and Ragnarok). AU.
1. Temporal Reckoning

Stardate 94150.44

Introduction

One of the problems about Utopia Planitia was it size, each Drydock had to be connected via Conduits to a Hub, which then connected to a Spire, which usually had Hangar Bays and several Checkpoints in order to proceed into the Hubs and Drydocks.

Unlike the other Docks, Dock 9 of Spire 18 was much larger than the standard Drydock, trumping even Hub 21's Docks which had been used to produce the Odyssey class. It was here in Dock 9 that a dream was finally coming to fruition.

It had been 6 months since the Fleet Admiral's little Jaunt to the previously unknown Kelvin Timeline. Which, in the aftermath of a need for a new Dreadnought platform resulted in the wishes of one Admiral Marcus coming to fruition. Utopia Planitia, already spun up to produce Odyssey classes had been easily been able to modify Dock 9 to accommodate for the Dreadnought class's enlarged platform compared to the Odyssey.

As such, the first of the new Vengeance-class, USS Kronan NCC-92828 was ready to set sale.

—

Utopia Planitia Shipyards - Spire 18, Dock 9 - Bridge - USS Kronan

Admiral's Log: Stardate 94150.44 - Kronan, finally having been built after much deliberation is ready to set sail. Home to about 3,500 crew, she'll hopefully be the first in a long line of new warships much like the Arbiter class to defend the Federation against any threat, no matter the time. Unfortunately, we seem to have a serious problem, Kronan's original deployment date was pushed forward. As such, over half Kronan's Damage Control Engineers are racing to meet Kronan in the Regulus System before she completes her Training Exercise with the Galaxy Class, Olexa.

"So you mean to tell me, after Quinn's held up deliberations, we finally get Kronan?!"

"Calm down Lt. no need to bust everybody else's ears, we can barely see you anyway…...Computer lights"

The Bridge, previously unnavigable, suddenly lit up on command. Displays and the Holotable at the back whirred to life, providing system readiness displays and structural integrity percents.

"Captain, I'll be in my ready room, try to answer the Lieutenant's questions about Kronan…..and, while you're at it, send an Ensign from the dock up, I need to make sure all the paperwork is done before we set sail."

"Aye Admiral, Now Lieutenant, about that new power core….." The Xindi-Reptilian drifted off

Unlike the standard bridge that every Vengeance class had, the back wall of Kronan's bridge had been moved back, allowing a Holotable to be utilised to help conduct Fleet Maneuvers. Directly to the left and right of the Holotable were the Ready Rooms for both the Captain and myself. It was here that I began through the long and arduous task of beating the influx of paperwork that the Dockyard Ensign had brought in….

—

After a gruelling hour of getting through paperwork and another hour or so arguing about the fact almost 2 Cargo Bay's worth of Neutronic Torpedos had mysteriously been rerouted to the Vulcan Shipyards instead of Kronan's dock at Utopia Planitia, it was time to launch off and head to Regulus to have a knock around with Olexa.

"Lieutenant Zel, cut all moorings and request to leave the Yards, Lieutenant Commander Zeta, coordinate with our resident Chief Engineer, tell Zarva I want our Warp Core ramped up to 120% of normal to test it before dropping down to 85% efficiency. Commander Vakel, have our Antiproton Arrays and Torpedo Launchers partially warmed up, just enough to have them ready incase we get ambushed by Olexa before we reach the Gunnery Range, that Captain has a few too many tricks up her sleeve, and Captain Tholra, avoid crashing Kronan into those stars out there, I don't know how you passed the Academy but try to avoid ramming us into the stars. I don't think any of us enjoyed repainting the hull of the Pincer, T'Nae certainly didn't".

There were laughs all around as everybody remembered T'Nae's haughty expression after the Admiral had been told that the Arbiter class Battlecruiser required time in Spacedock to have a new paint-job done.

"On the other hand, Captain, please engage warp"

"Aye sir, Helm, get us to Transwarp 34 for our flight to Regulus."

"Aye sir" The Breen swung his chair around and Kronan went to warp.

—

Regulus System - Starfleet Gunnery Range

Four Hours Later

"Vakel, lock onto Olexa's Impulse Manifolds and fire, redirect Torpedo Tube 4 to prioritize those Fighters she's dropping, Zel, see if you can use our thrusters and fling us around, have Leeta drop our Assualt Drones out the back, see if they can slowly get under her shield grids to fire at her Shield Generators!".

Unlike others of her class, Kronan had her blueprints modified, mainly as to whether or whether to not utilise RCS Accelerators and utilise Thrusters. RCS Assemblies had the advantage of being protected inside the hull while Thrusters allowed Kronan to turn quick but were easier to destroy. In the end, Kronan's planned RCS Assembly had been stripped out and replaced with state of the art Impulse Thrusters, a blend between the usual thrusters and a pair of impulse engines. This allowed her to maneuver like a Heavy Cruiser aka the Resolute class while still retaining her formidable firepower and defensive systems.

"Firing now". Vakel seemed to slowly speak as the first of Kronan's Antiproton Beam Arrays, optimised for Armour Penetration and Critical Damage (aka smashing hull plates so bad they needed to be fully replaced instead of repaired) spoke, easily smashing through hull plates at their simulated yield. Lieutenant Exil, having seemingly planned for this, launched a nasty little Virus, designed to knock out the Sensors and Cloak so Kronan could slip back into her own

Battle Cloak, stolen from a Voth Vessel who had only been "to kind" to Pincer.

"Phew, Leeta, keep those drones harassing Olexa, don't give them too many commands though, otherwise Captain Aurelia's Sensor Officer will pick up our signal. 0718, how's sickbay going?."

"Fine sir, only a couple of minor injuries when they started lobbing their Quantum and Neutronic Torpedoes sir!"

Olexa had gotten the jump on Kronan, materialising from Stealth and raining hell with their forward torpedo tubes, having gotten their Stalkers to form a Tachyon Detection Grid,

previously having only been avaliable to Nebula classes. Those torpedos, having stuck directly at Kronan's secondary hull, had smashed into Hangar 4 and ruined a whole flight of Assualt Drones with their simulated yield. Damage Control is still trying to contain the fire in order to open the hangar doors, allowing us venting the oxygen from the hangar and stifling the flames. Main Engineering isn't pretty either, one of those Quantum Phase Torpedos had been able to "knock out" (in the Computer's Simulation) a EPS Junction, whacking the stolen Voth Battle Cloak offline and in the process weakening the aft shield grid with energy flowing to it from 4 junctions and not 5.

"Zel, see if you can orient us for an Alpha Strike, Vakel drop everything on them, Antiproton Beams, Neutronic Torpedos, hell even our Retrofitted Antiproton Broadside Beam Array, everything to their max simulated yield. Nelen Exil, drop a Grav Well on them, see if you can cluster the Stalkers together with their mothership, see if the computer will register their simulated warp cores going up as damage to their shield."

My chair swings about to face the Reptilian, standing at the Holotable with Leeta who was busying toying with Olexa's defence turrets, The Reptilian looks up.

"Drop our Cloak, and see if you can also get Commander Four of Nine to confuse them with our EW suite, hell, use our Distortion Tech we stole from Vosk before Destiny went boom, whatever you do, do not let them lock onto our signature before Vakel is done emptying the Simulated Neutronic Torpedos and Antiproton Beam Arrays".

"Yes sir" The Xindi strode off to a console located at the back right of the bridge, tapping a few buttons and launching a Distortion as Kronan broke from stealth, Olexa's shields vaporising as the full simulated force of Kronan spat death at her playmate. Olexa seemed to shudder as the Computer's Training Mode registered dozens of simulated breaches and fires. Not soon after, Olexa seemed to run dark as it's Computer's Training Mode registered the Warp Core going critical, putting an end to the match.

"Sir, we are being hailed by Olexa. Captain Aurelia seems to be signalling defeat,"

"Open a channel, let her know we accept the defeat and…." It is at this moment in time as Aurelia appears on the screen, her image is unceremoniously thrown to one side as Daniels takes up the other half of the view screen. "Daniels…..". A low growl seems to erupt from the Fleet Admiral as he mentally prepares to slam through the view screen to kill Daniels.

"Fleet Admiral, Captain, I'm afraid I'll have to borrow your time, at 0300 hours, we lost contact with Temporal Fleet Command, I need you to head to the Gamma Quadrant specifically to New Khitomer."

"This Daniels, is the last bloody time I'll deal with your shit". Each word seemed grated out as the Admiral's fist clenched. "First you make me deal with your Doomsday Machine, then you want me to smash the Sphere Builders in a different reality and last time, you asked me to bash the Vorgons into submission and in the process, damn near vaporise half of Pincer's Spaceframe. We're damned lucky we dropped back home, in the correct time with a single jury rigged nacelle!"

"Ah yes about…"

"This Is The Last Time I Do Your Job"

"Uh Admiral, who exactly is Daniels…"

"Xiomek, drop the channel, send him a text message saying that we'll do his job one last time, have Captain Aurelia meet me at the Conference Room, we need to talk"

"Aye Sir", the Reman swings around and types rapidly at his console.

"Tholra, you have the bridge, keep me informed if we have problems."

"Aye sir", As I head into the turbo lift, the Xindi drops down into the Captain's Chair, barking out orders as Kronan and Olexa jump to warp.

—

Stardate 476999.19

New Khitomer System

"Temporal Transit complete sir" Nelen Exil looks up from his console, while his hands seem to finish typing on his console. "We have arrived in the New Khitomer System, reading a small blockade between us and Temporal Fleet Command. Our "esteemed" guest seems to have an idea of how to proceed."

"Ah yes, Captain, Fleet Admiral seeing as both your ships have cloaks, I was wondering if we could….."

Ordering Exil to drop him, I signal Olexa. "What do you have in mind?". Curtly nodding, I drop a message via PADD, quickly outlining a plan for us to wipe out the entire blockade and smashing those dastardly little Kremim into the ground.

"Ah"

"I'll be launching our Drones within minutes, I assume your Stalkers will be ready?"

"Yes sir",her image drops and replaces itself with a view of Temporal Fleet Command.

"Leeta, drop our drones, time for Noye to have a little wake up call"

"Yes sir", the drones drop and speed off, closely followed behind by Olexa's Stalker Flights, already masking their energy signatures as the drones tear into the feeble resistance offered by the Na'khul and Kremim Frigates. "Zel, have us and Olexa drop out of Slipstream here, at Mark 04 by 218, get our broadsides and torpedoes locked on. If Aurelia has any MACO's tell her to drop them into the corridors of Temporal Fleet Command, she'll be able to do it safely if she drops Olexa about to our left."

While Exil and Zel go about their jobs, I go and grab a Coffee from the Chair's inbuilt replicator, savouring the taste as we drop out of Slipstream and the Drones and Stalkers, having stripped the tinny frigates into space dust begin their assault on the Krenim Battleships and Na'khul Battlecruisers.

"Drop our cloak now, Vakel, full broadside, drop a few Neutronic Cluster Torpedos out the side while your at it as well, R&D wants some feedback about them. They seem interesting enough but….." The Coffee spills as the first Neutronic Cluster Torpedo explodes against an Acheros, completely destroying her forward plasma emitters and her plasma wave projectors. Secondary explosions dot across her flank, the EPS Junctions almost exploding in order.

"Sir, escape pods launching from N.V. Stripper, shall we stop them sir?"

"No, they are of no harm, however if they attempt to get close to us, shoot to disable, no point in supposedly alienating us further."

"Understood, Leeta, you mind targeting… There we go, that's another Acheros down"

"Tholra, take over, have Captain Aurelia meet me over at Temporal Fleet Command with her finest. Exil, 0718 your with me. Zeta, as our resident Intelligence Officer, see if you can crack the programming code of those unlaunched lifeboats first, see if that gets you a back door into their systems"

A chorus of Aye Sirs come up as Exil and myself enter the turbo lift, heading direct for the Armoury.

—

We beam down, having armoured up in those new spiffy and stolen Herald Tactical Combat Armours, smoke and little fires blaze around from M/AM explosions that Photon Grenades caused.

Aurelia salutes me before her team sprints off down the corridor, their Phaser Rifles blazing. Exil pulls out an Omega Force Antiproton Carbine, most often utilised by MACO's in a close quarters situation. 0718 pulls out a Kelvin Timeline Phaser Rifle, having been modified to fire fully automatic while still retaining the Bolt and Sniper Modes. I pull out a unique weapon, utilised by Khan Noonien Singh of the alternate reality, literally a starship grade weapon, the Boolean Heavy Assault Cannon fires every second in return for one dead enemy.

Sprinting off after them, and easily covering the distance, (Herald Tactical Combat Armours seem to have exoskeleton motors designed to boost speed and defensive capabilities) we catch up with them and several MACO's shooting in the Entrance Hall as Krenim and Na'khul beam off the transporter pads to assist their comrades. Too bad Zeta managed to figure out how to mount Micro Chroniton Torpedoes into our suits.

Three sprays of Micro Chronitons slam into the bunkering Na'khul and Krenim, throwing them all over the place as the MACO's advance, pulling out Pulsewaves and utilising both the Grenade Launchers mounted underneath and the pulsewaves themselves, easily disembowelling the enemy at such close range, almost creating a bounce effect as we sprint past, throwing ourselves into another pack of Krenim, scattering them like bowling pins.

Unlucky for us, they seemed to have locked the door in the Ampitheatre, unlucky for them a real time link with Kronan's Intelligence Officer seems to crack the code in seconds, instantly giving us access to the Ampitheatre. Daniels who had been beamed down with Aurelia's team seems to sprint inside, soon followed by MACO's, and our respective teams.

"Specialist Krog, we meet again, i'm surprised Jarok let you out, Bolarus, oh looky, how is Ajur by the way, is she here?" snarks Aurelia. No surprise, she seemed annoyed that she couldn't take custody of Krog and "peacefully" resolve the Vorgon dispute.

Both seem to growl and Krog's hand gently moves to her sword, gripping it and flexing her fingers, both seemed to be held back by the third figure standing between them. The Envoy…

"So here it is, the so called Guardians of the Future…" He babbles on and I take the time to have the MACO's reorient to a flanking position.

"But we seem to be missing someone and yadda yadda yadda". The Envoy loves his voice, and just as soon as I arm the Boolean to wipe the smirk of his face, we hear shots, Mirror Leeta not Mirror Holo-Leeta, as in the one aboard Kronan decloakes behind us smashes a phaser beam into Daniels, instantly killing him. MACO's instantly start shooting as she beams off with Noye, aka the Envoy, big deal there.

Krog sprints towards me, I drop the Cannon and parry her blow with my own Assasin's Blade, curtesy of the Lobi Crystal Consortium. Aurelia and the others smash Bolarus into the ground, their respective weapons hammering into him like no tomorrow. Krog who seems taken aback by Bolarus's quick demise, seems to falter and I push the advantage, smashing the pommel of the sword over her head before decapitating her, making her only a head shorter.

By this time, Xiomek, ever so grateful for that cross trained Science/Comms Officer rings in, informing us that the ISS Enterprise is impulsing away like no tomorrow. Bad luck for Leeta, Aurelia and I are out for blood.

—

There are some things that we all hated about Daniels, his constant need for us, his overbearing need for a lengthy mission briefing on the view screen and most of all, his need to interrupt everyone to but in his points.

I think we all missed his comments.

Probably too late to admit it though, I think as I step out of the turbo lift, having dropped off 0718 at Sickbay, and leaving our armour and weapons dumped outside the armoury, poor Karara'Clan. The Jem'Hadar is Chief of Security after all. Zel ever so on the ball is already typing in an intercept course as Olexa trundles ahead, having beamed up her MACO's. She begins gaining on Enterprise before being rudely shoved back by a Krenim Battlegroup and its swarm of mines, most of them careening wildly into her saucer, leaving little marks on the paint.

Bad Luck for them.

Kronan having caught up to her shipmate begins lancing her beams into the remaining warships as Olexa dispatches a warship from the Na'khul Battle Group Virtuous Destiny. Man they have a grudge, prioritising Federation Targets when faced with the combined Alliance Fleet.

With the mines and completely laughable resistance offered to Kronan, we chase after Enterprise, Leeta's drones ramming the Na'khul warships attempting to decloak and fire upon us. Pity, we could've used some extra pieces of Na'khul tech, especially those distortions, Kronan might have it but Olexa and most of the fleet don't, what a waste.

Mirror Leeta, who finally twirls Enterprise around seems to gleeful smirk at us from the view screen as she decloaks her rather numerous fleet of Mobius Temporal Destroyers. Or, was numerous.

Vakel and Olexa's Tactical Officers hammer away, wiping a dozen Mobius Destroyers off the holotable's plot. Leeta's Drones and Olexa's Stalkers knocking out most of the remainder. Mirror Leeta, who seems rather enraged at her fleet blowing up like fireworks leads the charge against us with a handful of Mobius Destroyers, soon fleeing as we pick off her escorts before she even gets in range.

Oh well, a missed opportunity to show why even our Enterprise lost against Kronan.

By the time we catch up to her at the edge of the system, she's already in formation again with dozens of Temporal Defence Front Warships facing us. Noye and the Annorax casually giving us a wave as they all streak off to Procyon V. Oh well, at least those Assualt Drones knocked out part of her propulsion system before she left. She'll be running there at a sedate Warp 7 instead of Transwarp Velocities.

Quinn hails us, asking us for our mission reports and personnel casualties lists. Starfleet might dislike the concept of revenge, but Kronan's dedication plaque has a saying.

"Revenge, is best served cold."

End


	2. Ragnarok

—

 ** _Admiral's Log: Stardate 476999.25_** _\- Kronan is enroute in the 26th Century to Procyon V, where currently Alliance forces trade blows with the Temporal Defense Front. Most of the crew seems to be weary and nervous, I am too. According to Admiral Chekov, who we beamed up from Temporal Fleet Command, our plan hinges on us and Olexa arriving at Procyon V before the TDF makes it there. From there on, we must deliver the Tox Uthat that we conveniently stole from Starfleet Command to the Enterprise-J. No doubt the TDF intends to stop us before we reach Procyon V. This is why both Olexa and Kronan have accelerated to Transwarp 55.8 and are proceeding at this pace and under cloak to Procyon V._

"It is here, we mourn the loss of one of our brightest, Timot Damien better known to us as Daniels, has died. We are here not just to celebrate his loss but to honour him as we presently speed towards what could be, the Alliance's last stand throughout history."

It is a quiet and somber affair at Ten Forward, most of us deep in thought and carrying glasses of beverages. Bottles of wine are carefully stacked on top of the glass table as we congregate towards the small lounge area nestled to the side. The Barkeeper, a Caitian by the name of R'Rerr stands by the tap, cleaning some wine spills from the last group of Ensigns to grace the bar.

Zeta, who seemed to hate Daniels the least, is deep in thought by the massive Crystalline Shard we got after killing the Crystalline Entity. The rest of the bridge crew is congregating around me, as I throw up a speech to honour Daniels...

We are about 50 minutes away from Procyon V when we each head back to our posts. Gunnery Eight, one of Vakel's many gunnery rooms seems to have a problem. By the time I get back onto the bridge, having sorted out the problem of using a Neutronic Cluster Torpedo for the Torpedo Tube instead of the smaller Neutronic Torpedo. By this time, Tholra seems to have woken up and seems to be directing both Kronan and Olexa to crash translate out of Transwarp and into Procyon V, where it seems the multitude of Temporal Warships are mopping up a small raiding party of Na'Khul, Vorgon and Krenim Warships.

We pass by easily, unmolested as Command Codes and Clearances are exchanged, and safely deliver the Tox Uthat to the Enterprise, MACO's escorting the Tox Uthat manage to clear out the Terrans as their forces arrive, quickly beaming their remaining forces up before sprint back through an artificial wormhole back into their universe.

Noye sounds seemly unimpressed, declares for our surrender as Na'khul, Krenim and Vorgon Forces engage with the first line of defenders. Scottie and Chekov on the Enterprise already charging up the Tox Uthat.

"Zel, bring us about and flank them. Tholra, designate the N.V. General Vosk, V.S.V Arbarel and S.B.S. Clauda. Most of the command signals are coming from them. Vakel, all weapons free, prioritise those warships. Drop them. Leeta, use your drones and give those Arehbes Shockwave Frigates a run for their money. Don't let them fire off their sub space weapons at the Enterprise."

A chorus of Aye sir and yes sir ring through the bridge, as the deep thrum of Kronan's Antiproton Arrays slam outwards into Arbarel and Clauda. Defiant-C and Olexa, each armed with Chroniton and Antiproton Beam Arrays slam into the General Vosk. Defiant alpha-striking Vosk as it's core blows up.

By this time, Noye, finally having enough of his rather terrible forces trying to kill us without avail launches himself and a group of Denous Battleships towards Enterprise, bulldozing past the Defiant-C as she warbles her death-throws from the N.V. Salvation's Plasma Wave. Olexa, hard pressed against a force of 3 Na'khul Dreadnoughts and their escorts hammers them down, striking down the N.V. Victory, the Dreadnought's core breach knocking out half her escorts and allowing dozens of Ouroboros Raiders and their science heavy Eternal counterparts to obliterate several warships, clearing a path for Olexa, several Chronos Dreadnought and their few remaining escorts a path back to the Enterprise as their hulls slam into the remaining Na'khul warships, destroying them and clearing a small part of the battle.

Kronan, supported by a small flight of Wells class Timeships and Chronos Dreadnoughts ram their way out of their entrapment, knocking down more Sphere Builder warships. Arbarel and Clauda ablaze while the Vosk's Sword seemingly rips dozens of her own escorts out of existence as the mighty dreadnought's power core detonates.

Even with the formidable firepower of Kronan, things are not looking good. Half the Chronos classes assigned to Kronan blew when they were assaulted by a combined attack done by the Krenim and Sphere Builders.

"Sir, aft shields dropping to 20% and the IDF is showing hull strength at 60%! What do we do?!" Zeta squawks and dives under the console as a shower of sparks sets of a little blaze nearby. An Ensign running over and hosing it down with the portable Fire Extinguisher.

"Vakel, keep us firing, every torpedo tube, every beam, hell even the broadside arrays, keep them as long as you can before their capacitors overheat. Zarva, how are we doing down in Main Engineering?!"

"Not great sir!, we lost almost a quarter of our damage control engineers when Arbarel got a lucky hit on Slipstream Core Delta. We've launched the auxiliary core but anything that was in the room is now dead from vacuum exposure. Alpha Core isn't much better, lost 50% of her efficiency when Clauda got a broadside on us. Beta, Charlie and Gamma still at 90% though."

"Excellent, keep those cores online, every core we take offline or lose we'll get closer to being destroyed."

"Aye sir!" The Bolian shuts the comm link down, barking orders at her staff as they attempt to boost Alpha Core's efficiency back to norm.

"Zel, full impulse, strafe right, have our escorts except for…. Canberra, Spain and Tempest and their escorts make a beeline to Enterprise, we either fire the Uthat or we all die!. Tholra, see if you can raise any more escorts and tell them to jump to Enterprise, she survives no matter what. Leeta, use what's left of our drones, ram the Arbarel and Clauda, seal their fate, Exil, Grav well on the Erhebes sitting on our flank, drag them towards the gravity field of Sphere 48."

"Sir isn't that going to…. Ah, you want me to drag them into the ground"

Ignoring Nelen, I stride towards Zel and Zeta who sit at the forward console. Quickly tapping in a macro designed to launch sprays Neutronic Torpedos every time a Antiproton Beam strikes shields, I step back into the chair as Tholra taps at his console, directing energy from the auxiliary cores into weapons and shielding, barely increasing the already overriden power levels as Aurelia spins into view.

"Admiral!, We can't hold out here!". She screams as yet another group of Krenim Disruptor Beams spearing into Olexa's secondary hull, throwing out bodies and atmosphere. Kronan is combat testing shields, Olexa is combat testing her armor plates, and both of us are paying for it.

Canberra, Spain and Tempest wheel around, charging directly into the line of fire to protect Olexa as she shudders, a torpedo tube belching fire. A lucky shot.

Finally the long awaited words come through, the Tox Uthat has been fired, and with it, most of the TDF forces, crumpling as they are drawn into the collapsing Command Sphere. Noye, who seems livid at the loss of almost all of his reinforcements, save a few Vorgon Frigates, a squadron of Krenim Battleships and the Annorax herself, blindly charges at the Enterprise, only to be disabled between Enterprise's phaser beams and Olexa's Antiproton beams, spearing and destroying both the engines and the infamous Chroniton Lance.

"NELEN, KARARA, YOUR ON ME, SUIT UP" I say as I rush into the turbo lift, aiming to deploy within 5 minutes as Tholra slips into the Captain's Chair, ordering Leeta's drones, freshly deployed and manufactured from Kronan's Industrial Replicators to surround Annorax, slapping a Tractor Beam and locking several Neutronic Cluster Torpedos on the Annorax, ensuring it will never move without being destroyed.

—

We beam down into a dark and fiery corridor, Aurelia and several MACO's suppressing the Krenim from advancing. Telling Nelen and Karara'Clan to flank them. I open up with the Boolean, rudely punching a Krenim Senior Technician into oblivion, her partially set up turrets and generators exploding as well as a grenade volley eliminates them.

With the Krenim's back broken, several Ensigns attempt to skitter away down into side corridors, We, meaning the MACO's stun and cuff them, leaving them against the wall bound together so they can be beamed into the Enterprise's brig.

By the time we override the bridge door, Noye who scampers outside at the first sight of us, screams for help as his bridge officers turn and fire. A quick spray of Micro Chronitons and Photon Mortars slams into them, knocking them out cold.

Hacking into Annorax's database takes precious time, so we leave the half the MACO's to uplink the computer to Zeta, Olexa and Kronan's computers. Seems that they had to brute force through the firewalls to access the data caches within the computer. They say 10 minutes for the computer's content, thanks to the Enterprise's uplink. That's too long. Noye is already in Main Engineering attempting to turn back time by blowing the Core. If he does, everything we did until we started using the Annorax will be gone. I'll still be back aboard the Pincer, facing down dozens of Herald Warships on the outskirts of Kyana while Olexa breaks through to Kyana Prime to find the Krenim.

Finding Noye even with a unresponsive computer is easy. He's hammering away at a Console while ordering his troops to do a final stand. They're a breeze, Micro Chronitons just phase them out of the room, instantly removing them from the timeline without removing their changes to it. Noye, crazed more then ever deploys his final squads, and joins the fight himself, his distortions easily shredded by a grenade volley from dozens of MACO Pulsewaves and Mortars while also knocking dozens of Krenim off the deck and into the core itself, most of them screaming as they are phased into the core. Bless Chroniton Radiation.

Removing Noye is easy, knocking him out is another. By the time he's beamed safely into the brig, we lose another 8 MACO's to a varying array of injuries. Broken hands, fingers even a whole leg.

Daniels ever the dick, decides to pop up with Noye's changes reversed and offer his congratulations while deactivating the core. Aurelia returns with a backhand and a kick to the balls, leaving Daniels wailing while Enterprise's Security beams in and we beam out.

—

"So, you never touched or didn't anything outside of the timeline?" barks Agent Dulmur.

I'm casually reclining in the Ready Room's chair while Tholra and Aurelia sit off to the side. "No sir" is the reply.

The DTI agent grumps about something and stalks out, blissfully unaware of the Tribble we nabbed from Enterprise-J before we left.

Whoops.


End file.
